Life After the Betrayal
by Miss Hailz08
Summary: Jeff finds friendship in a certain diva after the betrayal at RR '09. will this friendship blossom into something more. Jeff/Maria, Matt/Michelle Undertaker/Eve. Jeff/undertaker friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Maria, Jeff and any other WWE superstars mentioned. They belong to WWE. Wish I owned Jeff though, he's hot.**

**Chapter one**

Jeff Hardy sat in the corridor of the arena in which Smackdown was being held that evening. He had tied his multi-coloured hair up into a loose bun. He was returning that night after the betrayal at the Royal Rumble at the hands of his older brother, Matt. He had a segment later on in the night to talk about this betrayal and the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out. Until then, he was content just sitting there strumming his guitar.

Maria Kanellis was walking to her locker room to prepare for her match against Michelle McCool later on that evening when she heard someone playing guitar. She looked around to see who was playing and that was when she saw him… Jeff Hardy… just sitting there in the corridor strumming his guitar. She went to say hi and talk to him for awhile.

"Hi, Jeff." Maria said, cheerfully. She couldn't help feeling happy around Jeff. There was just something about Jeff.

"Yeah. Hi, Maria." Jeff replied, sounding a little dejected, "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I've been better, to tell you the truth."

"What's the matter?" Maria replied, concerned.

"The betrayal at the Rumble and this match at No Way Out."

"Well, you can't let the betrayal get to you and you just have to do your best in your match at No Way Out."

"You know what. You're right. I can't live in the past."

"I'd better go get ready for my match. Good luck tonight."

"Yeah, thanks. Good luck for your match tonight."

"Ok. Bye."

"See ya."


	2. The betrayer strikes again

Disclaimer: still don't own anyone.

**Chapter 2: the Betrayer strikes again and Jeff's Guardian Angel of Destruction.**

Jeff was returning to his locker room after his promo when he was struck from behind by Matt.

"Matt, why are you doing this?" Jeff asked in pain.

"Because I'm sick of you stealing all the attention" Matt responded still beating Jeff up.

Jeff was starting to lose consciousness when Matt was forcefully dragged off of him. Matt ran off with his tail between his legs when he saw who had removed him so forcefully. The superstar moved to Jeff's side.

"Kid, you ok?" came that easily distinguishable voice of the Undertaker.

"I'm…fine…just…a…bit…beaten…up." Jeff replied not wanting to revel how injured he was from the beating he had just received to one of his opponents at No Way Out.

"Don't lie to me Hardy." Taker growled, "You don't seem fine. And you're slightly more than a little beaten up, kid."

"Ok, I'm not fine. I think I need to see a doctor." Jeff replied a bit intimidated by that growl.

"Ok. Let's get you to the medics." Taker said lifting Jeff into his arms like he weighed nothing at all and carrying him to the medic's station.

Thank you for stopping Matt, Taker."

"You're welcome. I couldn't let him continue beating you up without it being on my conscious."


	3. Changed Perceptions

**Disclaimer – still don't own them**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Changed Perceptions**

* * *

With Maria...

Maria had just won her match against Michelle McCool with the assist from Eve Torres and was on her way back to her locker-room when she heard about matt's attack on Jeff. Maria was not the type to make cruel judgements about people but she was starting to see Matt as an egotistical self-centred back stabbing bastard. He had cost his own brother the WWE title at the Royal Rumble and now he had done this.

"I hope Jeff's alright." Maria said to Eve.

"He's tough, he'll be fine, Ria." Eve replied, "Besides the Undertaker stopped it before it got too serious."

"You're right" Maria replied.

Maria knew Eve was right and Jeff was going to be ok. She had a burst of affection towards the Undertaker for stepping in and stopping Matt unlike all the other onlookers. She decided she should go see the Deadman before his match and get his version of what happened.

"Eve, I've got to go talk to someone." Maria said.

"Who?" Eve Asked.

"The Undertaker." Maria said.

"What, are you crazy? You can't just go and disturb him, he has a match tonight." Eve replied.

"I have to. I want to know what really happen with this attack and he's the only person who will give me the truth." Maria replied.

"Well if you're so determined to go see Taker, I'm coming with you."

"OK."

* * *

With Taker...

Taker was in his locker preparing for the Fatal Fourway later on, when someone knocked on his door. Shaking his head, he got up and went to answer it. It was Maria and Eve.

"What do you two want?" Taker asked frustrated that they had disturbed his prep time.

"Hey, Mr Undertaker sir, sorry to disturb you, But Maria here wants to talk to you." Eve said nervous because Taker didn't sound too happy.

"Come in then." Taker said moving out of the doorway so the divas could enter.

Eve and Maria entered the room which walls were painted pitch black. Sitting in the chairs Taker offered them they were both feeling slightly uncomfortable in these surroundings.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Taker asked, intrigued that these divas had came to speak with him. Most people were scared to be in the same room. Especially his locker room.

"From your point of view what happened tonight with Matt and Jeff." Maria asked.

"Why come and ask me it's probably going right round the locker room area by now." Taker replied.

"Because I want to hear what happened from someone who was there and you're the only person there I believe would tell me honestly what happened." Maria replied.

"So you trust me to tell you the honest truth." Taker replied

"Yes, I would like to hear your version of events, please." Maria replied.

"Ok. I was walking back here from catering when I saw Matt beating the hell out of Jeff and people just standing there watching. As I got closer I realised Jeff was in a real bad way and if someone didn't step in and stop Matt, Jeff was going to be seriously injured. Only problem was no-one seemed to want to step in and stop him. So taking some initiative, I walked over to the brawl and forcefully removed Matt from Jeff. Matt ran away when he saw it was me who had stopped him. Then I had a small chat with Jeff checking how he was and ended up taking him to the medics." Taker replied, impressed on how forward and straight to the point Maria was being right now.

"Thank you, you have been a great help." Maria replied as she turned to leave so she could take in what Taker had told her.

"Maria." Taker called out to her.

"What?" Maria replied trying to meet Taker's eyes, but he was also standing up so he was too tall.

"I'm going to see Jeff after the show, you are welcome to join me if you'd like. You too, Miss Torres." Taker replied.

"Thank you, that is really kind of you, I'll love to accompany you to see Jeff." Maria replied.

"I'm coming with you as well." Eve replied, she liked Jeff and plus it got here a way from Cryme Tyme and Layla for a bit.

"Ok I'll meet both of you back here after my match ok." Taker replied.

"OK." Maria and Eve replied.


End file.
